wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ludzie bezdomni/Tom drugi/Pielgrzym
Któregoś z dni następnych Judym w towarzystwie Korzeckiego udał się do samego Kalinowicza. Była to chytra machinacja, istna konstrukcja inżynierska przedsięwzięta w celu zapoznania się z figurą decydującą. – Któż jest Kalinowicz? – pytał Judym zmierzając ulicą, która prowadziła do mieszkania jednej z potęg Zagłębia. – Tego nie wiedzieć! Takich rzeczy elementarnych nie wiedzieć! No, rozumie się, że inżynier, ale wielki. – To dopiero... Dlaczegóż dziś koniecznie mamy iść do niego! – Dlatego, że tak rozkazuje chytrość tudzież przebiegłość. – Zanosi się na burzę. Jest parno jak w piekle – mówił Judym. Po chwili dodał: – Wolałbym dostać batem od ciotki Pelagii, niż iść dzisiaj z tą wizytą. – Idźcie, będzie burza – mówił Korzecki rozglądając się po okolicy. Stali na wzniesieniu. W głębi leżało miasto. Były to szeregi domów jednakowych, czarnych, zadymionych. W małej stosunkowo odległości z wielkich pieców wybuchały ognie jak z krateru wulkanów. Wicher porywał ich płaty, jakby je od masy udzierał i chciał cisnąć na miasto. Drzewa zasypane kurzem i dymem wyglądały niby robotnicy. Zieloność murawy była obleczona żałobnym pokrowcem. Za lasami i łańcuchem wzgórz rozciągała się na horyzoncie stalowa chmura z ciemnymi w sobie dołami. Szła wolno. Leciał od niej zimny wicher. W pewnych sekundach przycichał. Zdawało się, że łazi około murów, snuje się pod płotem, zagląda do ścieków i siada na drzewach drżących wierzchołkami niespokojnie i w bojaźni. Czasami pędził w cwał środkiem bezludnych ulic z hukiem i gwizdaniem, jak najezdnicza awangarda wojsk, które z dala ciągną. Naokół widać było kominy i kominy. Waliły się z nich pochyłe dymy szarpane przez wicher. Z wyschłych bajor, zalegających całą długość i szerokość ulic, zrywały się co chwila góry śniadego kurzu, mknęły ponad domy, ponad dziwaczne retorty fabryk i ciskały się z wysoka na mieszkania ludzkie. Te latające błota zasłaniały co chwila miasto smutne dla oczu, dziwaczne, nieprawidłowe i zimne jak geszeft pieniężny. Za nim na pewnej wyniosłości stał w cienistym ogrodzie „pałac” dyrektora. Gdy wchodzili po wąskich schodach wysłanych dywanem, Korzecki przesadnie idąc z boku, żeby zaś nie nastąpić na ten chodnik, mówił półgłosem: – Teraz zbierzcie wszystkie siły, albowiem nadszedł czas próby... Wprowadzeni przez lokaja do mieszkania, znaleźli się w salonie, którego okna wychodziły na miasto. Miękki, puszysty dywan tłumił echo ich kroków Rolki krzeseł wyściełanych atłasem ginęły w nim zupełnie i toczyły się bez szelestu. Na ścianach wsiały obrazy i sztychy w ramach niesłychanie szerokich i „bajecznie” ozdobnych. Korzecki usiadł na fotelu ze skromną minką i przybrawszy pobożny wyraz prezentował Judymowi oczami sufit i tapety. Idąc mimo woli za tą wskazówką doktor zobaczył malowidło wyobrażające jakiś pejzaż z ruinami i pastuszkiem. Zanim wszakże zdążył przyjrzeć się tapetom, ozwał się we drzwiach głos gospodarza: – Szanownego inżyniera dobrodzieja, gościa miłego a rzadkiego... Korzecki przywitał się z wchodzącym i zaraz głosem pełnym powagi wymówił nazwisko towarzysza: – Doktór Judym. Gospodarz wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął podaną prawicę z ukłonem, który go ze względu na tuszę musiał kosztować nieco fatygi. Zajęli atłasowe miejsca, pogrążyli nogi w miękkościach dywanu i toczyli rozmowę de nihilo, to jest o przedmiotach nie mających najmniejszej wartości. Mówiono o fizjonomii okolicy, o warunkach klimatycznych i higienicznych Zagłębia oraz o tym podobnych romansach. Gospodarz był to pan wyniosły i prawie otyły. Czaszkę miał nagą, błyszczącą i mocno sklepioną. Taki czerep mógłby dźwigać przyłbicę z żelaza. Nastroszone i w górę zadarte wąsy pasowały do niej także bardzo. Nos prosty, oczy duże, srogie pod krzaczastymi brwiami, znamionowały krew szlachecką silnie pulsującą w żyłach. Delikatność obejścia, miękkie ruchy zdawały się być utrudniającymi dla tej figury potężnej. Niemniej – płaty szerokie świetnego kortu, obejmujące kadłub jej i nogi, sprawiały efekt odzieży przypadkowej i tymczasowo narzuconej. Korzecki rozglądając się z szacunkiem po salonie nachylił, się w kierunku jego właściciela i szepnął: – Widzę coś nowego... – No, co? – Jakaś niewielka sztuczka, ale aż oczy bolą. – Ten zegar?... – To, to! – Kupiłem go – rzekł dyrektor z satysfakcją ukrywaną dyskretnie – w Monachium. Szczerze mówiąc, za bezcen. Po chwili dodał: – Za bezcen! Wstał wkrótce i ułatwił gościom zbliżenie się do zegara empire stojącego pod kloszem na gzymsie konsoli. W istocie było to coś bardzo ładnego w skromności swych linii i naiwności płaszczyzn. – No, a Uhde oprawiony? – żywo zapytał Korzecki. – A jakże, a jakże! – i powiem koledze – bajecznie. Chcecie może zobaczyć? – Ależ, jeśli łaska... – Proszę, proszę tędy. – Jakże panna Helena, czy wciąż jeszcze zajęta Ropsem? – A tak, ona swym Ropsem... proszę panów tędy... Wszyscy trzej weszli do sąsiedniego gabinetu urządzonego z przepychem. Zaściełał go dywan i wypełniało mnóstwo sprzętów, nad którymi królowało niejako wspaniałe biuro. Kandelabry, figurynki, fotografie w ramach stojących, przyciski i mnóstwo książek – piętrzyło się na nim. Ściany zawieszone były malowidłami i rysunkami, a biblioteka, rzeźbiona misternie, połyskiwała od złoconych tytułów. – Widziałeś pan to głupstewko? Korzecki przymrużył powieki i z wyrazem najgłębszej ciekawości badał wskazany obrazek. – Kupiłem tę sztuczkę w Mediolanie, w tej, wiecie panowie, budzie, co to Cenacolo Vinciano. Otóż zaszedłem tam... Był upał. Za oknem, słyszę, musztruje jakiś oficerek z wrzaskiem oddział tych rycerzy, których później rozmiata jak śmiecie byle Menelik... Patrzę, że kopiuje Wieczerzę jakiś młody włochino. Śliczny, szelma, jak najcudniejszy obraz. Włosy na łbie wzburzone, nos, panie, usta, oczy jak u jastrzębia. Maluje, maluje... Przyskoczy do swych sztalug i tnie pędzlem, ale to w całym znaczeniu tego wyrazu – tnie. Widzę – zrobił tylko jedną figurkę, a reszta ledwo, ledwo naszkicowana. To mię, powiem panom, tak uderzyło, że tysiąc razy bardziej niż oryginał. Co za wyraz, co za twarz! Jak te oczy patrzą! To jest przecie apostoł... I nie tylko apostoł, ale człowiek, który z boleścią pyta: „Czy ja cię mam wydać, Mistrzu i Panie?” Ani sposobu wytrzymać; mówię do tego malarzyka. – Signore pittore, quanto tego ten cadro? Spojrzał na mnie i mruknął, że jeszcze nie namalowane. Gadam mu, jak umiem, że mi jest wszystko jedno, pokazuję mu palcem na tego apostoła i krzyczę, że go chcę mieć i takiego, jak jest. Łypnął tylko okiem jak wilk i maluje dalej. Kiedy ja znowu do niego, warknął: – Mille lire... – O – mówię – signore pittore to trochę molto. Wreszcie targ w targ wpakowałem bestii sześćset franków i zabrałem obraz ledwo podmalowany Tu w domu wystrzygliśmy z córką tylko naszego apostoła, a resztę się wyrzuciło. Ale co to za fizys! Nieprawdaż? – O tak, w istocie... Jest to coś, coś... Korzecki nachylił się do Judyma i szepnął mu do ucha w taki sposób, że gospodarz słyszał wyrazy: – Prawda, z jakim smakiem urządzone mieszkanie? Dyrektor uśmiechnął się pod wąsem i mówił: – Ech, ze smakiem... Pochlebstwa... Jakkolwiek, aby, aby... Trudnoż mieszkać po naszemu, po sarmacku. Ośmielony słowami Korzeckiego prowadził gości do następnego salonu, który nazwał „pracownią”. – Ale mieliśmy zobaczyć Uhdego! – przypominał pochlebca. – Właśnie... w pracowni. Kiedy tam weszli, na spotkanie ich wstała zza szerokiego stołu młoda panna, lat może dziewiętnastu, w sukni różowej i tak lekkiej, że dozwalała nie tyle widzieć, ile odczuwać śliczne kształty. Włosy miała jasne, prawie białe, o kolorze połyskującym świeżo heblowanego drzewa świerku – oczy błękitne, tak samo jak ojciec, tylko bez surowości i zimna tamtych. Z dala wywarła na Judyma dziwne wrażenie róży ledwo, ledwo rozkwitłej. Coś pisała czy rysowała. Nieoczekiwane wejście obcych panów trochę ją zmięszało. W prawej ręce ściskała bezradnie ołówek i dopiero witając przybyłych zmuszona była rzucić go na stół. Spotkanie jej w pracowni uwolniło Judyma i Korzeckiego ad zwiedzania dalszych ubikacji apartamentu. Wrócili do pierwszego salonu. Panna Helena szła z Korzeckim rozmawiając swobodnie i życzliwie. Twarz jej ładna, okrągła, kwitnąca od rumieńców, które ciągle ukazują się i znikają, zwracała się w jego stronę i jasne, niespokojne oczy wpatrywały się z natarczywą ciekawością. Korzecki w jej towarzystwie spochmurniał, jakby się raptem zestarzał. Mówił głosem oziębłym, bez sarkazmu i złośliwości. Patrzał na nią w zamyśleniu, ale z pewnym rodzajem niechęci. Judym wysłuchując z fałszowaną uwagą zdań dyrektora o rozwoju przemysłu w Zagłębiu, słyszał urywki dialogu tamtych dwojga. Obijały się kilkakrotnie o jego uszy nazwiska: Ruslkin, Maeterlinek. Zanim wszakże zdołał pochwycić sens tej rozmowy, wszedł do salonu młodzieniec lat dwudziestu paru i witał się z Korzeckim za pomocą silnego wstrząsania jego prawicy. Za chwilę przedstawił się Judymowi: – Kalinowicz. „Zapewne syn...” – pomyślał doktor: Młody zwrócił się do Korzeckiego z widoczną satysfakcją i zawiązał z nim rozmowę. Panna Helena przysłuchiwała się jej także, a nawet stary dyrektor zwrócił wkrótce w tamtą stronę swoje krzesełko. Judym onieśmielony i pełen dziwnego smutku słuchał szelestu wyrazów, ale uczuciami błądził daleko. Zdawało mu się, że słyszy dziwny, piękny śpiew, tak jakby jedną z pieśni Griega oddalającą się w górach wysokich i, szczególna rzecz, w pewnej miejscowości na Righi, pod samotnym szczytem Dossen, gdzie był raz w życiu. „Kto to śpiewa i dlaczego to właśnie?” – marzył ustawiając swe nogi na puszystym dywanie w sposób, o ile to było w jego mocy, ozdobny. – Ani myślę uznawać się za zwyciężonego! – wołał młody człowiek. – Ani trochę! Tego pan nie dowiedzie! Istnieją na pewno kryteria dobra i zła. – A... skoro istnieją... – z cicha mówił Korzecki. – Wiemy przecie, że niewolnictwo jest formą życia, do której wracać nie należy. Pan wiesz to samo i tak samo jak ja. I każdy człowiek... – Więc cóż z tego? – Nasza świadomość jest już kryterium. Dobro społeczne... – Właśnie: dobro społeczne! Zawsze to mówimy i jakoby wiemy, co to jest szczęście i dobro społeczeństwa, ale nigdy nas nie zajmuje szczęście jednostki. – O, to to! Szczęście pojedynczego człowieka, jednostki... – wtrącił dyrektor machając ręką. – Szczęście jednostki musi być podporządkowane dobru ogółu. – To jest właśnie mowa przemocy nad duszą człowieka... – mówił Korzecki porozumiewając się oczyma z dyrektorem. Szatański uśmiech jak błysk iskierki elektrycznej latał w jego oczach i na wargach. Ileż to ludzi święta inkwizycja spaliła na stosie dla tej zasady, dla tego kryterium. – Święta inkwizycja! – pienił się młody. – Co pan za rzeczy wywłóczy; u licha! Ale co to jest szczęście jednostki? Niech no mi pan na to odpowie! Ja tego nie rozumiem. – Istotnie, jest to coś tak od nas dalekiego, że pan tego nawet wcale nie rozumie. Coś, czego wcale nie znamy... O czym mówił Leopardi, że „jego lubej mary już nie nadzieja znikła, lecz pragnienie...” To jest jasna łąka, kwiatami zasłana, gdzie dusza ludzka może stawiać krok swój swobodny... Możność uczynku, mówienia, myślenia, a przynajmniej czucia, przynajmniej wzdychania według swej woli. Szukanie zadowolenia... – Rozumiem: hedoné. – Masz pociechę, znowu jakieś hedone! – Rozumie się. Ale tylko jedna uwaga. Chory umysłowo z manią prześladowczą albo jeszcze lepiej: samobójczą – szuka zadowolenia w dążeniu, na przykład, do wydłubania sobie oka. Czy mamy prawo zezwolić, żeby znalazł to zadowolenie? – Człowiek chory umysłowo podlega fatalnej sile, która, rzecz prosta, do góry nogami wywraca jego myśli i uczucia, która... Ale, panie, jaki to zły przykład! – Dlaczego? – Niech sobie pan przypomni tego doktora, co to zdjął pierwszy kajdany z nóg i rąk obłąkanych. Bo nie wiem, czy panu wiadomo, że niegdyś „kryterium” nakazywało trzymać chorego w kajdanach. Później nakładano im kaftan i zamykano w celi. Obecnie wynaleziono zasadę: no restrain. Ja mam nadzieję, że kiedyś pobyt w szpitalu obłąkanych będzie prawie wolnością, że tam nieszczęsna chora głowa będzie snuła swe marzenia bez przeszkody. – No, ja nie znam się na tych subtelnościach. Ale weźmy inny przykład: wychowanie dzieci. Najmilsze zadowolenie, gdy byłem w szkole, dawały mi „wagary”, rozkosz prawie, jakieś szczytne oszukanie belfra, jakieś „nabieranie”, „ściąganie”... – Tak, tak... Wychowanie. Jeszcze niedawno Wincenty Pol wzdychał, a jego czytelnicy również, nad metodą kształcenia dorosłych Benedyktów Winnickich za pomocą batoga, za pomocą wsypywania im pro memoria na kobiercu. Pan już nie zgodziłby się na system pana Wincentowy? – On nie, ale ja.... kto wie... – westchnął dyrektor. Młody człowiek spojrzał na ojca z uśmiechem i szczególnym przymrużeniem powiek. – Pan by się już nie zgodził. Jesteśmy stamtąd o tysiąc mil w kierunku... jasnej łąki. To samo z tym wychowaniem maleńkich ludzi. Jesteśmy o tysiące mil od chederów, które lokują się, być może gdzieś w sąsiednim domu. Ta sprawa wychowania dzieci pędzi jak pociąg. Widziałem dobrze szkoły szwajcarskie... – Gdzie istnieje przymus szkolny. – Gdzie sześcioletnie dziecko z największą przyjemnością idzie do wspólnego domu zabawy. Opowiadają mu tam cudowne baśni. Zawiera tam pierwsze w życiu znajomości i doznaje tajemnych pierwszych rozkoszy poznawania. Ale i z tej szkoły myśl idzie dalej. – A idzie dalej... Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że wyuczenie się abecadła, sylabizowanie i bazgroły kaligraficzne – jest to męka. – W chederze... jeszcze jaka! Jaka piekielna! – W szkole również. A tej torturze dziecko musi być poddane. Każde, które tylko przyjdzie na świat i dożyje wieku właściwego. Cierpienie! Wszelka praca jest cierpieniem. Cóż tu mówić! Taka sprawa higieny. Za pomocą czego mogą zwalczyć w naszych miasteczkach epidemię? Rozumie się, że za pomocą przymusu. Co czynić ze zbójami, rzezimieszkami? – Dajmy pokój zbójom. Ilekroć kto zbyt nastaje na różnych zbójów, takiego doznaję wrażenia, jakby się o coś mścił na nich. – Więc cóż byś pan z nimi zrobił? – Ja... ja zrzekam się na to pytanie odpowiedzi. Korzecki mówił to z oczyma płonącymi. Zdawało się, że między jego otwartymi powiekami stoją przezroczyste ognie. – Dlaczego? – cichym głosem zapytała panna Helena. – Dlatego, proszę pani... dlatego... Nie umiem na to odpowiedzieć. – Dlaczego? – nastawała raz jeszcze. – Nie umiem. Trochę mię głowa boli. Młoda panna zarumieniła się. Usta jej drgały i wyraz upokorzenia skrzywił je na chwilę. Zapanowało milczenie dość przykre. Słychać było wycie wichru i uderzenia deszczu w szyby wielkich okien. Korzecki zdawał się tego wcale nie odczuwać. Jadowite uśmiechy mieniły się w jego twarzy. Zaczął mówić nie podnosząc oczu: – Myli się pan twierdząc, że każda praca jest cierpieniem. Wcale tak nie jest. Pomijam to, że w dziedzictwie otrzymujemy po przodkach nałóg do pracy, co możemy stwierdzić na bardzo wielkiej liczbie ludzi bogatych, którzy po całych dniach bezinteresownie pracują, ale weźmy... Weźmy co innego. Wszystkie poświęcenia, trudy, ofiary, bohaterstwa. Mickiewicz mówi – niech pan posłucha tych słów przedziwnie mądrych: „Przez ofiarę ducha rozumiem czyn człowieka który otrzymawszy prawdę, utożsamiwszy się z nią, roznosi ją, objawia, służy jej za organ, za twierdzę i za wojsko, nie zważając na spojrzenia, na głosy i rysy nieprzyjaciela”. Otóż, czy taka „ofiara ducha” jest, czy nawet może być cierpieniem? On sam mówi że to jest „najboleśniejsza ze wszystkich ofiar”, ale wydaje mi się, że ma na myśli tylko jej wysokość, jej wyniosłość. Człowiek, który utożsamił się z prawdą, musi czuć radość, rozkosz, wtedy nawet, gdy został pobity. Tak przypuszczam. Wtedy nawet, gdy zastał zmiażdżony... – To chyba paradoks... – rzekł Judym. – Zdaje mi się, że w istocie jest to najboleśniejsza ze wszystkich ofiar. – Nie sądzę. Taki człowiek w czynie swoim doznaje szczęścia. Objawia prawdę, którą otrzymał, to znaczy wyładowuje szczęście, które w nim jest. W tym musi leżeć takie samo zadowolenie jak w zabiegach i matactwach skąpca albo w szwindlach szachraja giełdowego. Gdy się ta rozmowa toczyła, huczały ciągle gromy i zbliżający się łoskot burzy wstrząsnął całą kamienicą. Nikt na to uwagi nie zwracał, tylko panna Helena po każdym silniejszym ataku wichru spoglądała w okna. Pociski nawałnicy biły w nie, jakby kilka pięści chciało skruszyć ramy. Było prawie ciemno. Zaczął prać deszcz ulewny, ponury i bezlitosny. Kiedy niekiedy przeraźliwy blask oświecał pokój. Wtedy wszystkie brązy, okucia, świecidła i lśniące powierzchnie rzucały się w oczy i nagle gasły jakby wchłonięte przez szybkie westchnienie, które w głębi piersi twardy strach zapierał. – Odbiegliśmy od przedmiotu... – rzekł młody. Głos jego wydał się czymś dziwnym w pomruku napełniającym przestwór. – Nie odbiegliśmy wcale -– mówił Korzecki, którego burza, widać, podniecała, bo mówił z jakąś wewnętrzną nagłością. – Czy dla człowieka, który otrzymał prawdę, istnieją pańskie kryteria? Czy pan postawisz je na drodze takiego człowieka? – Rozumie się! Każdego obywatela należy przytrzymać za rękę, gdy coś przedsiębierze, i zapytać, czy działa z pożytkiem, zbadać, czy nie idzie wbrew czy nie psuje tego, co ród ludzki pracowicie zbudował. – Na mocy takich zasad przybito Jezusa Chrystusa do krzyża. Powiedzieli mężowie: „My mamy prawo nasze i według prawa on umrzeć powinien”. – Przez to cierpienie świat został zbawiony. – Potęga zbawienia nie leżała w cierpieniu, lecz w nauce. – Więc dla pana nie istnieją żadne pewniki? Czyliż nie wiemy na pewno, że dzieciobójstwo albo chińskie mordowanie starców – to są złe rzeczy, a uczucie solidarności między ludźmi – to jest rzecz dobra? Że mówić prawdę jest dobrze, a kłamać źle? I kto by chciał propagować ideę dzieciobójstwa albo niszczyć uczucie solidarności, powinien być usunięty... – Że mówić prawdę jest dobrze, a kłamać – źle, tego ja, na przykład, który tu z panem siedzę w jednym pokoju, wcale nie jestem pewny. Częstokroć mówienie, a nawet wyznawanie kłamstwa jest najwyższą cnotą, zasługą i bohaterstwem. Jest ono zupełnie takie samo jak mówienie prawdy. Pozostawiam człowiekowi zupełną swobodę mówienia prawdy albo kłamania. Co jeden człowiek może wiedzieć o prawdzie albo fałszu duszy drugiego człowieka? W sercu ludzkim są takie oceany, pustynie, góry i wędrujące lodowce... Chrystus powiedział: „Nie sądźcie, abyście nie byli sądzeni”. Oto wszystko. A co do tych dzieciobójstw, niewolnictw, to dialektycznie pan mię pobije, bo z takich pytań wywinąć się nie zdołam. Nie mam wyjścia. Istotnie, wszyscy wiemy na pewno, że wypoliczkowanie paralityka to jest zła czynność. I kto by to uczynił, powinien być skrępowany. To jest sylogizm – nie ma co. Ale czy pan sobie może wyobrazić człowieczeństwo, jakie mamy na myśli, i tego rodzaju uczynek? Szerzenie idei niewolnictwa jest niemożliwe wśród takich ludzi tak samo, jak niemożliwa to jest rzecz, żebyśmy dwaj weszli do towarzystwa, gdzie zgromadziły się subtelnie wychowane kobiety i żebyśmy tam zaczęli prowadzić jakąś karczemną rozmowę albo, dajmy na to, pozrzucali ubranie. Dialektycznie można dowieść, że jest możliwe takie nasze zachowanie się, ale sam postępek de fncto – nie jest możliwy. A przecie nie ma żadnego pisanego prawa, które by zabraniało tej swobody. To cząsteczka właśnie tego uczucia solidarności, które wszystko przeniknie, dyktuje nam tok rozumnej, miłej i dla wszystkich przyjemnej rozmowy. Złe niewątpliwie jest tylko jedno: krzywda bliźniego. Człowiek – jest to rzecz święta, której krzywdzić nikomu nie wolno. Wyjąwszy krzywdy bliźniego, wolno każdemu czynić, co chce. – Idylla, proszę pana, idylla, czyli Arkadia. Krzywda bliźniego... Dobre sobie! A cóż to jest krzywda? Gdzież jej granica? – Granica krzywdy leży w sumieniu, w sercu ludzkim. – No, proszę pana, czyż to nie są żarty? – Nie. To jest myśl najbardziej twórcza ze wszystkich. Na niej świat stoi. Niech no pan pomyśli, co by z nim było, gdyby wymazać te słowa: „Po tym poznają, żeście uczniami moimi, jeśli się wzajem miłować będziecie”. Miłość między ludzi należy siać jak złote zboże, a kąkol nienawiści trzeba wyrywać i deptać nogami. Czcij człowieka... – oto nauka. – Szybkość postępu ludzkiego zależy od rozwalenia czynników, które w poprzek jego łożysk się kładą. Dyrektor nachylił się do Judyma i półgłosem szepnął: – Wyznam panu, że wcale nie wiem, o co ci panowie sprzeczają się między sobą z taką zajadłością. Korzecki, rozmawiając w dalszym ciągu ze swym antagonistą, zwrócił się raptem w tę stronę i rzekł: – W istocie.. de lana caprina. – Jakże zimno... – szepnęła piękna panienka, z trwogą spoglądając w okno. – Boi się pani trochę – pytał Korzecki. – Prawda, boi się pani? – Ależ gdzież tam... Tylko tak raptownie się oziębiło. I ta ciemność... – Aha, ta ciemność... – Po chwili mówił: – Jakże biednym jest ten, kto teraz iść musi nieznaną, straszną drogą. Kto spieszy się do niewiadomego celu, kto idzie, idzie bez końca... Ten „pielgrzym, co się w drodze trudzi przy blaskach gromu...” Ziarna gradu zmieszanego z deszczem zaczęły ciąć szyby. Rozmowa przycichła. Judym wstał ze swego miejsca i patrzał w okno. Pośród ulewy i mroku buchał kiedy niekiedy płomień wielkich pieców. Doktor był nieswój. Myślał o narzeczonej. Ulegał złudzeniu, że gdy się skończy ta burza, gdy zblednie ciemność, to jakaś wieść, jakieś echo, jakiś wyraz da się słyszeć... Ciche westchnienie niby-pociechy wyrwało się z jego piersi. Pisał już list i podał adres. Któż wie, może jaki traf dziwny stamtąd, z tych miejsc ukochanych, przyniesie słowo... Może i ona w tej chwili patrzy się w burzę, może te same uczucia jak prędkie błyskawice oświetlają żałobne mroki... – Pan doktór, jak słyszałem, wraca właśnie z Paryża? – zagadnął znienacka dyrektor. – Dwa lata już minęły od mojego powrotu... Korzecki zwrócił się z żywością w ich stronę i czekał tylko chwili, żeby się do tego dialogu przyłączyć. W tym samym momencie lokaj odchylił portierę i złożył ukłon pannie Helenie. Ta wstała i prosiła na herbatę. Przeszli do sąsiedniego pokoju i zasiedli przy obszernym stole zastawionym mnóstwem talerzy, półmisków, szkieł lśniących. Młody Kalinowicz siedział przy Judymie. Zawiadomił go, że dopiero co skończył politechnikę w Charlottenburgu, że wraca tam jeszcze dla „zrobienia doktoratu”, a tymczasem przypatruje się temu rynsztokowi, którym złoto płynie do Francji. – Panie! – wołał – włosy powstają na głowie, kiedy się patrzy na to, co się tu dzieje. Nie chcę ubliżać nikomu, ale taka, na przykład, pomoc lekarska odbywa się w sposób zupełnie pocztowy. W dniu oznaczonym lekarz, „mający pod sobą” z osiem fabryk, jedzie z miejsca na miejsce... Czy to panu nie sprawia czasem przykrości? – Nie, Boże broń... Pragnąłbym sam znaleźć tutaj •zatrudnienie, więc muszę poznać stosunki do gruntu i z każdej strony. – Czy tak? A wie pan, że to ciekawe... Więc pan pragnąłby tu osiąść... I poczynił pan już w tym celu jakieś kroki? – Nie, wcale. – Gzy ma pan jakie znajomości? – Żadnych – Ach, tak. – Niech pan doktór nie bierze czasem do serca wszystkiego, co mój syn mówi o Zagłębiu – wmięszał się dyrektor. – Jest to niechęć specjalna. Proszę pana... – Tak, jest to niechęć, a właściwie antypatia specjalna! – cedził młodzieniec. – Ci ludzie zamordowują tych poczciwych eskulapów. Jest lekarz z a darmochę, więc do niego kto żyw. Chory, nie chory, z przywidzeniami, z imaginacją... Tu u mnie w lecznicy nasz doktorek ma na swej godzinie po sześćdziesięciu chorych. Niechże kto powie, czy może być tyle ludzi istotnie chorych w małej osadzie... – Faktem jest – rzekł młody – że w całym kraju korzysta z porady lekarskiej na koszt właścicieli 41% a wcale jej nie doznaje 59. – Skądże znowu takie cyfry? – Z 856 przedsiębiorstw zbadanych w 818 nie było żadnej pomocy lekarskiej, w 10 ta pomoc istniała faktycznie, w 24 była znośna, a tylko w 4 należyta. Judym przymrużył powieki i zaśmiał się w głębi swego serca. Jak mara mknęło przed nim wspomnienie walk warszawskich. – Egzageracja nie tylko we wnioskach, ale nawet w cyfrach – mówił stary z flegmą wytrawnego polemisty. – Rozumiem do gruntu konieczność pomocy lekarskiej, jestem jej zwolennikiem... fanatycznym, że się tak wyrażę higieny... et cetera. Ale oto fakt świeży. Przy wielkich piecach istnieją szale do wciągania rudy. Pod najsurowszą karą nie wolno człowiekowi siadać w szali ani dla wjazdu, ani celem szybkiego spuszczenia się z góry. Czy pan uwierzy, jaka jest statystyka wjeżdżań i zjeżdżań windą? To jest także statystyka, którą powinien byś notować sobie w którejkolwiek półkuli mózgu... – Nie ma gwałtownej potrzeby: – Aha. – Z wszelką pewnością. – Albo drugie. Między dwoma piecami jest pewne zagłębienie, obok którego przechodzi szala. Nikomu do głowy by nie przyszło, że tam wleźć można. Cóż panowie powiecie? Usiadł sobie w tej dziurze na połowie wysokości i gwizdał gapiąc się na dół. Szale idą cicho. Huknęło w czerep i na miejscu. Za to odpowiada fabryka! Tam daszka nie było, uważa pan, daszka nie było! – Pochlebiam sobie, że w tym miejscu jest teraz daszek... – rzekł młody Kalinowicz nabierając z półmiska ogromną porcję rostbefu. – Taki człowiek przy piecach martenowskich, przy walcach, przy drucie zarabia dziennie parę rubli. I jakże to żyje, co robi z tymi pieniędzmi? – Ciekawa rzecz... – Hula, żyje nad stan i wpada w długi. Zobacz no pan w niedzielę takiego ryfusia: krawacik modny, chusteczka... Wchodzi do sklepu i rozkazuje: „Daj no pan kołnierzyki, tylko przecie z lepszych, z modnych”. Mydła pachnące sprowadzają sobie specjalne. Teraz właśnie w modzie są mydełka pachnące. – Czy to w samej rzeczy nie może oburzać? – mamrotał młody zajadając z wilczym apetytem. – Jest to nie tyle oburzające, ile smutne. – A czegóż znowu smutne? – Wszędzie zbytek, zbytek! We wszystkich warstwach społeczeństwa życie nad stan, rozrzutność... – Mydełko – to jest rozrzutność? – Nikt nic nie oszczędza. Przy takich zarobkach jest to zbiorowisko bankrutów... – Zmniejszyć bestiom zarobki, to się zaraz utemperują! Nie będzie ani mydełek, ani tych oburzających krawatów. – Przeciwnie, trzeba podnosić, co tchu podnosić! Niech sobie posprowadzają cylindry z Paryża, paltoty z Wiednia... Lokaj obniósł półmisek i zmienił talerze. Był to już wieczór, kiedy po wybiciu herbaty wszyscy, z wyjątkiem panny Heleny, opuścili jadalnię i znaleźli się w gabinecie. Palono cygara. Korzecki z przepyszną miną trzymał w ustach olbrzymie jak marchew. Młody Kalinowicz rozpoczynał dalszy ciąg swej dysputy z ojcem, gdy wtem znowu wszedł lokaj, ostrożnie zbliżył się do Korzeckiego i coś mu szepnął do ucha. – Ach, do mnie... Zapewne z listem?... – Nie wiem, proszę łaski pana inżyniera. Mówi, że ma pilny interes. – Tutaj? – spytał Korzecki z niedbałym ruchem. Nie wyjmując z ust cygara poszedł za lokajem. Judym pragnął przyśpieszyć koniec tej wizyty, wyjść co prędzej. Ujął pod rękę młodego Kalinowicza i zapytał, dokąd poszedł Korzecki. – Rozmawia z jakimś posłańcem, który go aż tu odnalazł. W sercu Judyma przesunęło się marzenie: list od Joasi... – Panie – rzekł cicho do młodego człowieka czy nie mógłbym zobaczyć tego posłańca? Oczekuję na pewną wiadomość, która mię bardzo niepokoi... Może to list do mnie... – Proszę uprzejmie... – krzyknął młody bursz rozsuwając krzesła po drodze. Znaleźli się w pustym korytarzu, z którego drzwi wychodziły na schody. Schody te nie były załamane, lecz stromo jak drabina stały przyparte do budynku, prowadząc z piętra na ziemię. Judym, stojąc we drzwiach sieni, zobaczył na dole światło. Korzecki trzymał w ręku świecę, której płomieniem chwiał wicher wdzierający się przez szczeliny desek. Drzwi na dole były zamknięte, ale bryzgi deszczu wpadały wszystkimi otworami. Ulewa dudniła po dachu przybudówki. Obok samych drzwi stał posłaniec. Był plecami wsparty o ścianę. Miał na głowie czapkę z daszkiem, na sobie obszerne letnie palto, grube buty. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki. Struga wody lała się z niego i dokoła nóg tworzyła kałużę. Przypatrując się z uwagą, Judym spostrzegł, że ten człowiek drży na całym ciele. Głowa jego zwisła na piersi i była charakterystycznie bezwładna, jak u ludzi z przemoczoną koszulą. Inżynier rozmawiał z nim półgłosem, który ginął w szumie wiatru. „To nie do mnie...” – pomyślał Judym i serce jego ścisnęło się od bezbrzeżnego żalu. Korzecki wziął w rękę pakunek przyniesiony przez mokrego drapichrusta i szedł w górę po schodach. Gdy na ich szczycie ujrzał Judyma, żachnął się i ostrym głosem krzyknął: – Co tu robicie? – Myślałem, że to może do mnie z poczty… – Nie, nie... Co znowu! To ten głupiec, przemytnik. – Przemytnik? – Tak. Dowiedział się od kogoś, że tu jestem... Widzicie, jakie to nerwy! Nie myślałem, że was tu zastanę, i od razu... Piękny głosik ze siebie wydobyłem, ani słowa... Samemu głupio go usłyszeć, a cóż dopiero mówić o delikatnych bliźnich. – Przepraszam was, bo to ja niepotrzebnie... – Ale gdzież tam! Przemytnik... – mówił szeptem. – W Katowicach dwa tygodnie temu zostawiłem paczkę kortu na ubranie. Kupiłem ten kort w Krakowie. Bardzo lubię taki gatunek. Może i wy weźmiecie dla siebie. Nie chciało mi się płacić... Szepnąłem temu frantowi, żeby mi to przyniósł którego dnia. Dziś miał chwilę pomyślną, więc mię aż tu wygrzebał. – Ten człowiek się rozchoruje. Widziałem, jak drży. – Tak sądzicie? – Cóż tu sadzić? – Trzeba mu dać kieliszek wódki. Trzeba co prędzej... Człowiek się rozchoruje! Poszedł prędko i zdybawszy przy drzwiach stołowego pokoju lokaja mówił: – Mój bracie, weź też z łaski swej i wynieś człowiekowi, co tam stoi, kieliszek wódki. Daj mu, wiesz, zresztą dwa kieliszki, a nawet trzy. – Niech wypije trzy kieliszki... – dorzucił Judym. – Wiecie co, doktorze, bądźcie tak dobrzy i sami mu zanieście. Zobaczycie, czy w samej rzeczy tak przeziąbł... – Z chęcią... Judym wziął z rąk lokaja ozdobną flaszkę z wódką, kieliszek, świecę i zeszedł po schodach. Przemytnik stał w ciemności. Zdawał się drzemać... Judym postawił świecę na ziemi i nalał płynu w kryształową lampkę. Wtedy drab podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Były to duże, jasnoniebieskie oczy... Ręka Judyma, w której trzymał kubek, zdrętwiała jakby od gwałtownego zimna. Przemytnik wypił chciwie jeden kieliszek, drugi, trzeci. Potem, nie kiwnąwszy głową, otworzył drzwi i znikł w czarnej czeluści nocy, którą zalewała nawałnica. We dwie godziny później Judym wracał z Korzeckim do domu powozem. Deszcz ustał. Była ciemna noc, pełna oparu i wstrętnego chłodu. W mroku niezdobytym zdawały się chodzić cielska mgliste, białawe, zgniłych wyziewów. Drogi były zalane wodą, która spod kół z wrzeszczącym sykiem rozlatywała się na wsze strony. Gdy wyjechali z zaułków, Korzecki wstał ze swego miejsca i trzymając się rękoma sztaby przedniego siedzenia coś furmanowi tłumaczył. Siadając rzekł do Judyma: – Może zechcecie przejechać się? Czas pyszny! Wilgoć... Po chwili dodał: – Możemy jechać do krawca, któremu oddam zaraz ten materiał na ubranie. Po co to mam trzymać w domu? Nieprawdaż? Miejsce tylko zawala i nic więcej... – Jak uważacie. Co do mnie, to przejechałbym się z ochotą. – Więc wal, bracie, a ostro, ostro... Dostaniesz tylego rubla jak przednie koło. Konie, ściągnięte batem, skoczyły z miejsca i poszły. Jechali dosyć długo, w milczeniu. W pewnym miejscu ukazały się lampy elektryczne otoczone grubymi mgłami. Światło zanurzone tworzyło dokoła siebie kręgi smutne niby obwódki, które są cieniami oczu ludzi chorych. Między drogą a tym światłem leżały jakieś martwe wody. Sinawe lśnienie pełzało po ciemnych falach płaskiego zawaliska. Szło z biegiem powozu, biegło z nim, jakby pewna wskazówka ostra, z ciemności nocnej wychodząca. – Gdzie my jesteśmy? – Nad kopalnią. – A skąd tu ta woda? – Pokład węgla jest tu bardzo gruby, ale w głębokości paruset metrów. Ten węgiel jest już wybrany Ziemia się osunęła w próżnię, wgięła się jej powierzchnia. Teraz w takiej miednicy gromadzi się woda. Umilkł. Znowu jechali długo, nic do siebie nie mówiąc. Byli w jakichś polach. Korzecki siedział wtulony w kąt trzymając na kolanach swój pakunek. Zaczął coś szeptać. – Co powiadacie? -– zapytał doktor. – Nic, ja tak do siebie często mamroczę. Czy pamiętacie taki wiersz: Żem prawie nie znał rodzinnego domu, Żem był jak pielgrzym, co się w drodze trudzi Przy blaskach gromu... Judym nic nie odpowiedział. – „Żem był”... Co za straszne słowo!... Była to niewymowna minuta wcielenia się dwu ludzi w jedno... Korzecki odezwał się pierwszy: – Musiały wam się głupimi wydawać moje dzisiejsze popisy. Paplałem jak pensjonarka. – Jeżeli mam prawdę powiedzieć... – Właśnie. Ale to było konieczne. Miałem w tym swój interes. Czy nie rozumieliście, o co mi chodzi? – Były chwile, że doświadczałem wrażenia, jakbyście mówili na przekór sobie. – A gdzież tam! To nie. – Więc myślicie, że zbrodnia jest to absolutnie to samo co cnota? – Nie. Myślę tylko, że „zbrodnia” powinna być tak samo wyzwolona jak cnota. – Ach! – Duch ludzki jest niezbadany jak ocean. Spojrzyjcie w siebie... Czy nie zobaczycie tam ciemnej otchłani, w której nikt nie był? O której nikt nic nie wie? Siłą przymusu ani żadną inną nie może być wytrzebione to, co nazywamy zbrodnią. Wierzę mocno, że w tym duchu nieogarniętym sto tysięcy razy więcej jest dobra – ależ co mówię! – w nim wszystko, prawie wszystko jest dobre. Niech tylko będzie wyzwolone! Wtedy okaże się, że złe zginie... – Czyliż w to można uwierzyć? – Widziałem gdzieś rycinę... Na słupie obwieszony został zbrodniarz. Tłum sędziów schodzi ze wzgórza. Na każdym obliczu maluje się radość, zwycięstwa... Każą mi wierzyć, że ten człowiek był winien. – A cóż wam dowodzi, że tak nie było. Może to był ojcobójca? Co wam pozwala czynić przypuszczenie, że tak nie było? – Mówi mi o tym... Dajmonion. – Kto? – Mówi mi o tym coś boskiego, co jest we mnie. – Cóż to jest? – Mówi mi to w głębi serca. W jakimś podziemiu to słyszę... Poszedłbym i całował stopy tego, co zawisł. I gdyby tysiące świadków wiarogodnych przysięgły, że to jest ojcobójca, matkobójca, zdjąłbym go z krzyża. Na podstawie tamtego szeptu... Niech idzie w pokoju... Furman zatrzymał się przed jakimś domem. Było tak ciemno, że Judym ledwo odróżniał czarną masę budowli. Korzecki wysiadł i znikł. Przez chwilę słychać było szelest jego kroków, gdy brnął w kałużach. Później otwarły się jakieś drzwi, pies zaszczekał... Tom 02 Rozdział 10